


Secret Love Song

by schmurles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmurles/pseuds/schmurles
Summary: Regina Mills is engaged with Robin and they are soon to be married in just two months. That is until she meets Emma. They both met with one another when Emma was serving as a waitress at a party gala. Then on, they both start to fall for one another and even started being in a secret relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon A Time and I got this idea from listening to Little Mix's song Secret Love Song

Chapter 1

In New York City, a huge building was having a party where loud music was playing, lights flashing outside the building. Fancy rich people are walking around inside the building while more rich people are arriving with their expensive suits and dresses. Tonight is about a gala where they raise money for charity. A young woman in a white and black clothing got out of her car and was running holding her white apron towards the back door when she realized she was late for her job. She was never late, but today seems like the day to debut her lateness. She knocked on the door, and a man that looks like a party planner opened it.

“You’re late,” he told her moving to the side allowing her to step inside tying her apron to her waist.

“Yeah sorry.” she apologized as he closed the door and they both walked to the counter. She took the platter with wine in wine glass and started to walk out of the kitchen area and into the room. She looked around and walked around the people seeing if anyone wants the wine. Just about ten minutes later, she arrived back and came back to the area with new and fresh wines.

 

Outside of the building, a limo stopped in front of the building entrance. A young man walked over to the door and opened it. A gentleman and a woman got out of the building flashing their expensive clothing. The man held out his arm and she wrapped her hand around it. They entered the building and was now greeted by a lot of people.

“Do I really have to be here?” the woman asked the man that she was holding onto.

“Of course Regina. We are to be wed. You will have to attend more gala like this,” he nodded at her whispering back. He smiles to people as they both continued walking until they arrived right next to the man’s parents.

“Mother, father,” he smiled giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and shook his father’s hands.

“Robin honey. Why did you bring her here?” his mother asked him giving his fiance a dirty look.

“Mom please stop. She is going to be your daughter-in-law soon,” he argued as Regina looked around not wanting to listen or to make contact with her future mother-in-law’s eyes. Regina sighed and whispered into her fiance’s ear.

“I’m going to go use the ladies restroom. I’ll be back,” Robin nodded and she detached herself away from him and walked away. Once she had left, Robin’s mother instantly took his arm and dragged him to a group of rich people that she knows.

 

Emma had continued to walk around forcing a smile to seem like she was happy to be here but in truth, she didn’t want to be there. She just continued what she was suppose to do. Regina entered the restroom and walked towards the sink and washed her hands. After she finished, she looked into the mirror and sighed. She took a deep breathe and walked out of the restroom, but as she did, she bumped into someone and caused the drinks to fall on top of her dress soaking and staining in red wine.

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there,” she apologized as she set the drinks down and took out her handkerchief and starts to dab at the stains. Regina quickly grabbed the woman’s hands away from her dress.

“It’s fine. I don’t even like this dress,” as Emma looked at the lady she bumped into from head to toe. In which Regina noticed and shifted from being uncomfortable. She then cleared her throat to get the woman to stop checking her out.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Uh, do you mind wearing a bar dress?” she asked as she points to her stained dress. Regina looked down onto her dress and sighed.

“May I ask what kind of dress is it?” raising her eyebrows at her. Emma smiles at her and took her hand taking her to her car in the back. Regina looked around seeing if anyone is noticing what they are doing. She was scared because she didn’t know the woman. She was scared that the woman will kidnap and kill her. She was about to yank her hand away when she didn’t noticed that they had reached outside of the gala. Emma let go of the woman’s hand and unlocked her car door. She went to go search for her dress while Regina sighed and looked around the place.

“Found it!” she triumph in victory and stepped out of the car not noticing that she had startled the woman. She smiled while walking up to the woman holding out a colorblocked fit and flare dress. Regina looked at it and nodded in satisfaction. She kindly take the dress and looked around her. Emma instantly knew that she needed somewhere to change.  

“Uh, you can change in my car. Or do you prefer to change inside the restroom?” as she points to her car and to the back door. Regina looks to where the woman had pointed. It took a while for her to answer back as she was weighing the risk.

“I’ll change in your car.” she points as Emma nodded and stepped aside as the woman walk up to the door but stops. She turned back around facing the woman.

“Do you mind unzipping me? It will help me take off this dress easier,” she points to her back dress. Emma nodded and as she was close enough to the woman, she can smell the scent that the woman had put on. It was a mixture of a scent of apples causing her to smile. She slowly start to unzip her but her face was near the woman’s neck breathing causing the woman to shiver by the contact. Her heart starts to beat very fast and was about to ask the woman to hurry up when Emma finished and stepped back. Regina looked behind her shoulder and got inside the car and was motioning for the girl to turn around which she happily obliged.

Of course Emma couldn’t help it but took a peak. Regina was still occupied changing as she didn’t noticed the woman looking at her. She was finished changing after twenty minutes and turned around when she noticed that the woman had quickly turned around. She looked at her weirdly but ignored it. She got out of the car and handed the woman her dress.

“Thank you for your dress. I really appreciate it,” she sighed smiling at her.

“No problem. It was my fault that I bumped into you and cause the wine spill on your dress. So in order for my apologizes, I’ll wash your dress and send it to you,” she suggested smiling. She then checked her out in her dress that she had given her. Regina noticed that and smiled. Robin of course checks her out, but she had never have a woman checked her out like the woman in front of her did. And she had never felt something like this before.

“Since I had given your a dress, I should know the woman’s name that wears it.” Emma smirked noticing that the woman was now blushing.

“The names Regina. Regina Mills. And you are?” she held out her hand towards the woman.

“Emma. The names Emma Swan,” she shook the woman’s hand as they both then start to gaze into each other’s eyes and still holding each other’s hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to see how this goes. If it goes great, I'll probably continue it.


End file.
